


Chasing Redemption

by beautifullyheeled



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When siblings meet that were never meant to, what sparks ignite between them, if any?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story. It is a work in progress. Eventually it will be a heart-stopping love story. I hope you enjoy the unfolding of the plot in these first few chapters that I can offer to you all. 
> 
> Written late 2012/ Early 2013


	2. Chapter 2

11, April, 2010

“Harry, what do you mean you are in ‘trouble’?” John asked as calmly as possible. It was rare that his younger sister would call during exams, especially asking for them to come to her as soon as they could. “Are you safe? Did someone hurt you?”

“Please John just come alright?” She sounded exasperated and worried all at once. “I need Sherlock and you to come fix something for me.”

“Fix something? Hang on a sec...Sherlock!” John yelled toward Sherlock’s hallway hoping to rouse him out of his room. “Sherlock! It’s Harry. She’s in some sort of trouble!” 

That got the detective’s attention.

“Harry, I’ve got it on speaker...go on.” John tried to remain calm as scenarios ran through his head. What in the devil had she gotten herself into? Sherlock came up beside John as he pulled the mobile away from himself and placed it in the center of their mutual desk in the parlor.

When they were greeted with silence John felt a chill work its way through to his bones. 

The drop and slide of the mobile on the the other end of the call had them both in motion before the scream was elicited and cut short. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
21, September, 2009

Quentin walked up to the cafe to find the student he was to tutor. It never bothered him, the extra work, especially when it was with someone who had chosen such an unusual topic to do their thesis on. Especially something as clever as the biomechanical effects of induced PTSD in an A.I. matrix to see how it could translate into recovery for real individuals. The cafe he had chosen was off the normal beaten path and was relatively quiet, someplace they might actually be able to discuss in a relaxed atmosphere, instead of his cramped student office. As he ordered his tea Quentin scanned the shop for Harry. They had yet to meet, but he had promised not to be late. 

The only other person was sat at a table towards the rear of the establishment. Head down and covered by a hood of an old King’s College hoodie that was clearly faded, but very loved. Satchel, again older leather, but very well taken care of. They must be cast-offs handed down from an older sibling. Someone Harry looked up to then, no rivalry there, or minimal. Interesting for brothers. As he came closer though, he smiled at himself. Quentin, like his older brother, always seemed to get something wrong at times like these.

“I never meant to cause you any sorrow...” the voice softly lilted, as she sung to herself. “I never meant to cause you any pain...I only ever wanted to see you laughing-”

“In the Purple Rain?” Quentin smiled at Harry offering his hand. He had startled her he knew, but the expression on her face was priceless. 

“Yes, exactly! How did you, well most don’t...” Harry looked up and smiled as she clasped Quentin’s hand. “Anyways. Hello, I’m Harriet Watson.”

“Harriet Watson?” Quentin’s smile widened slightly. “I know you, well of you at any rate.”

He watched as her eyes slightly narrowed, mischief mixed with attentiveness. 

“Really now? How so?” Harry asked as she folded her hands on the table and leaned toward him slightly and smiled conspiratorially while she whispered over the table between them. “Are you really here to knick my outline and use it yourself?”

“No, not at all. I know John, your brother. You know, the one who’s hoodie you're wearing from his days here, given to you as a good luck charm along with your satchel.”

“And where do you know him from?”

“He knows some of my family that’s in London. Works with them occasionally.”

“Always helping out, sounds like him.” Harry took a sip of her cooling latte. “So, are we going to discuss my thesis, or continue to chat each other up?”

“Thesis please. I intend on taking this quite serious and I must admit to being intrigued with the subject you’ve chosen.” 

“Well, if you know John, you know he’s a veteran.” Harry paused as if she didn’t know if she should go on. “He’s seen so much, treated so many knowing they would be broken in other ways...I’d like to see if this could be possible to actually gauge.”

Quentin looked at her over his glasses while still sipping at his tea. She seemed passionate enough, and possibly stubborn enough if she was anything like John. James would be very interested to know his fledgeling was John Watson’s sister that was certain. Maybe, if she did well, he could coax her interests in a way that would be useful for his division. 

This could also be the deciding factor for John as well. He knew that Mycroft had sent James to go work on him once Mycroft knew their connection. If one thing was certain, a Holmes always had several avenues to pursue toward their end goals. For Quentin, it was the brightest, fresh minds possible. Others close to himself that could be able to make intuitive leaps that would in turn help those out in the field.

“It would be interesting, if it worked. This is going to take up all of your time you know? Sure you could handle that?”

“Yes. I am the one that chose to go this route you know, not you Mr. Advisor.”

“Well artificial intelligence is a delicate thing, especially the matrices that will need to be set into place for this. Then there are the interviews for those on your prospective team, if you choose to do a real-time model and demonstration.”

“I understand, Quentin. In the end I want to help people and if this lays the groundwork for new therapies or forms of recovery, it’s worth every moment.” 

“Well then, _Harriet_ , sounds like you have the beginnings of a good original idea. Firm up what direction you want to go and begin outlining before this weekend. I suggest you immerse yourself in the library this and also schedule a conference with the appropriate professors that you might need later on for lab clearances.”

The two stood as she pulled her satchel across her body. Quentin felt fairly certain that she would be dedicated and bull headed, but he was the most optimistic at the fact she herself seemed personally involved. That would help her keep her drive.

Yes, this would be different, but Quentin couldn’t wait to meet Harriet again next week to view her progress. That would be a good beginning gauge. Passion would drive her; her want of knowledge for a pristine outline to hand him was there. Not for acceptance, but proof. Proof that she was on the right track and could help humanity in her own way.

“See you next week Quentin, thank you again.” 

As she turned and walked away he heard as she began to quietly sing to herself as she slipped the buds back into her ears, this time it followed a classical tune he knew very well.

Yes, interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Harry knew that John should be getting back to his flat and she couldn’t wait any longer. She was on cloud nine and needed to share it. He would be so proud of her, and to have gotten the interest of Quentin as a mentor during the process was quite a feat. So as soon as she plugged her mobile into her laptop to charge, she rang his.

“Hello, Harry! So good news I take it?”

“Yes! I have a wonderful advisor! He thinks the idea I had was innovative and solid. I have so much to do, but I had to call. I couldn’t hold it in anymore!”

“Oh, it’s a ‘He’ that has you breathless this time is it? Maybe not just the thesis?”

“Really John!” Harry laughed glibly. “It’s not like that!”

“Well, what’s he like then?” She could hear the teasing tone through the speaker. “Details. And he had better be a Cambridge man.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry joked back with John. “He’s twenty-five, genius, three masters, and simply adorable in a glasses and cleverness sort of way. Bet when he changes from his cardigan and sheds his advisory roll, I bet he’s all hellfire. Especially with those dark curls...”

“Wow, sis, you have it bad. What’s Mr. Hellfire’s name then?”

“Quentin; and he said he knew you! You work with his family sometimes there in London, or some such.”

“His name again?”

“Quentin!”

“Quenti-” John stopped abruptly for a millisecond. “Yes I know him now. Tell him hello for me would you? And remind him the next time he’s this side of the city he needs to pop by, yea?’

“Brother’s getting protective...” Harriet laughed good naturedly. “I think he’s quite alright you know. I can watch out for myself, dont bully my non-boyfriend. He’s my thesis advisor John!”

“Alright, but tell him anyway, it’s been ages.”

“Yea, maybe I will. So you know this means I can’t visit until next weekend... is that going to be alright? I mean I won’t be putting you two out will I?”

“Absolutely not. Sherlock will be thrilled to hear your thesis topic at any rate and might have some input as well. I’ll tell Mrs. Hudson we’ll have company next weekend then. Got to go, the madman’s just texted... love to you.”

“You too John!”

She ended the call then finished checking her email before she stood and stretched. A run sounded nice, but she still had so much research to do. Harry crossed to her kitchen and started the kettle then grabbed her cup out of the cupboard along with it’s matched saucers before she bent down to retrieve her favorite biscuits to arrange on the larger of the two plates. 

Tonight would be a long-haul. 

“Time to buckle down Watson.” She stated to herself once she had everything in hand and delivered to her desk. “Let’s show Quentin what you’ve got.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quentin went home to the manor very late that night. Being a fellow was tedium, but the things one does for Queen and Country. The highlight of his day had been when he met Harriet Watson in that little shop. That was also the worst part of the day. He was genuinely very curious about the subject matter of her thesis, and hoped he would be able to see it through to completion. 

Harriet would also be the reason why he had received three calls from Doctor Watson earlier in his evening. Which he pointedly ignored. Quentin assumed it was also the reason why his eldest brother now sat in the butlers nook with what was most definitely a fresh pot of tea. 

“Evening Mycroft.” Quentin stated as he put his satchel on the counter and grabbed a plate with wrapped sandwiches on it from the refrigerator before he seated himself across from his brother. “Should I act as if I am surprised to see you here tonight?”

“You cannot be Miss Watson’s mentor, Quentin. You know what it will look like if anyone finds the connections between the two of you and Sherlock and John. It could be highly mis-construed.”

“And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Quentin took a bite and talked around his sandwich. “What is the likelihood that I am going to fall for Harriet as Sherlock has fallen for John? It is less than a possibility. There is no need to quantify or extrapolate something that will never be.”

“James has been gone for two months,” Mycroft gently broached the subject with Quentin. “I just want you to know, he will be home. When he does, the groundwork you have laid should be able to give our operatives a running start in this trafficking case. We can’t have any more of our brightest vanish into thin air. That is why you are here.”

“Myc, really, I’m tired.” Quentin stated exasperated with his older brother. “I know why I’m here. I know James is doing what he does best. I’m not going to fall for Harriet alright?” 

“You had better not, John is highly protective of her.”

“As if he wouldn’t trust a Holmes with his baby sister!” He really laughed at the idea. “He puts his life into Sherlock’s hands every day! Do you think that John thinks I wouldn’t know how to care for her just because you two choose to shutter everything away?”

“It’s good to see you are protective of her already.” Mycroft goaded. “That is how it always begins, isn’t it? Fine, add her to your detail roster since you will be spending so much time with her might as well be part of her entourage. Someone she can confide in only, brother dear. Hands off otherwise.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Quentin bristled. There was not even a chance in Hades that Harriet, although breathtaking, would ever want anything to do with him, especially when she finds out his relationship to Sherlock. Beyond all that he had James, when James was home. He shouldn’t feel as if he had to explain their relationship to Mycroft or anyone else. “If that is all, I will bid you goodnight. See you in the morning for coffee?”

“No, pressing business back in the city. It was good to chat Quentin, see you soon.” Mycroft stood, then looked down as he drummed his fingertips along the edge of the table. “Just, please, use discretion. I do hope some of James’ worse mannerisms haven’t rubbed off on you. I don’t know how I would convince John not to kill you if you harm her heart. Would be such a loss of a brilliant mind...I’ll see myself out.”

When he heard the footsteps recede into the hall he stood, livid, before he pulled out his mobile and fired off two messages in rapid fire.

Keep John out of this  
it is only a thesis.  
~V

John she’s fine.   
Brilliant.   
Not a relationship.  
~Quen

Then, turning of his personal mobile to silent, he was half-way upstairs for a hot shower and eventual sleep. What he did not expect was the knock at his door. As he checked surveillance from his phone he silently made his way back down the stairs to the small gunsafe of the pantry. With no one visible, he was sure this was something that was about to go very wrong, when he heard a chuckle coming from the hall.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” 

Quentin audibly sighed and came around the corner after he tucked the gun back into its safe.

“Jim! Damn it!” He laughed. “How have you been?”

“Very well, Quen!” Jim moved to hug him. “It’s been too long.”

“Yes, it has... two years. Going to be here for awhile?”

“It is a possibility. Figured I could slum with you here, if you’d have me.”

“Absolument!” Quentin smiled cheerily. “So much for sleep, let me put the kettle back on, other tea is stale.”

“Your brother has always made an inferior brew in comparison.”

“Oh high handed praise indeed! You must be desperate for accommodations!”

“And maybe a little company...” Jim ran his finger along the shell of Quentin’s ear. “Think that can be arranged?”

Now this, this was a quantifiable possibility.

“Go wash, I’ll be right up with tea. You remember where my room is I take it? You certainly remembered the key. Pyjamas still in same bureau drawer.”

“Under your mother’s favorite miniature ivy, yes.” Jim smiled fondly into his hair while he dangled the key before he dropped into Quentin’s hand. “Don’t be long Quen, you know how I hate to be kept waiting.”

This is exactly what he needed tonight. 

No, Harriet Watson’s heart was very safe indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jim made breakfast while Quentin had his tea and caught up with the news of the day. They had been up most of the night relaying what their significant others were doing, how their personal pursuits were going. Of course, in Quentin’s case 99.4 percent of it was misdirection or outright lies where James was concerned. At least his cover really was his current pursuit, as well as his newest assignment.

“So, helping her with her _thesis_ are you?” Jim teased as he flipped the omelet. “Didn’t know you had it in you to not be monogamous...”

“Yes, well you know very well how tied down I am. Don’t you?” Quen chortled back. “James and I are happy. He is gone most of the time, being a contracted engineer. We both know where the chips fall is all. If I choose to wait until he comes home, that’s my prerogative.”

“Oohhhhh...bristly this morning aren’t we?” Jim’s eyes widened as he rolled them. “Exciting.”

“Shove it, Mori. I. Am. Not. Doing. It.”

“But it would be so much fun, Holmes.” Jim chattered on as he brought the food to the nook. “Sort of like taming Katherine, no? Bet she’s so nubile and soft...all little lady curves and unknown territory...”

“No! And yes, she is quite beautiful, but I can’t. I’m her advisor remember?”

“Which makes it even better.” Jim goaded him again. “Quen, come on. When was the last time you had a chance to fully use your _teaching_ capabilities. I remember quite a few ladies have been under your _tutelage_ in the past, what’s one more?”

“There are reasons, Mori. Trust me.”

“Fine. So, Mr. Monogamous, want to go to the Bridge the Gap at half ten? Already have our fees paid... it’s a good turn we’d be doing. Figured you would love that.”

“Will it shut your gob already about Harriet?”

“No, but it may keep me from meddling today-”

“Yes. Fine. Let’s eat, grab our things and get to the trail. Anything to shut you up.”

“But see, I got my way Quen.” Jim smiled delightfully. “We may be matched in wits, but I am infinitely more patient when setting ideas into motion.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Toss off, Mori. That was one time!”

Laughter peeled beside him echoing through the cloistered pathway. They were on mile three and story number twenty seven when he spied her. The question was what to do. Did he really want Jim to meet her? Maybe he would be interested and alleviate the situation all together. If those two were hooked up for a liaison, others would know that he was not pursuing her, and Jim might be able to help her some with her thesis. 

“Mori... that’s her. Harriet. Up ahead.”

“My, my, my. She is lovely isn’t she.” Jim appraised her. “Most definitely a virgin; certainly nothing past a good snog. Just perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“Yes. I think she needs a bit of _spoiling_ don’t you?”

“Mori...” Quentin warned in a hushed tone. “Be nice, play fair. This one's heart is being guarded.”

“By you I suppose?”

“Sort of, and her brother will make sure you are never found again.”

“Oh! Even more of a challenge! Thrilling!”

“Don’t make me do it, Jim, please.”

“Either you...or I...or we can make it really interesting and both-”

“No. Fine, I’ll introduce you, then you be the supportive friend. That’s all. Got it?”

How Quentin allowed Jim to talk him into these games, he would never know. He might as well kiss James and everything else goodbye as he had now entered the kill zone of one John Hamish Watson. Better it be him to woo her then Jim, that was for certain. Goodness knows what he would get up to with her. 

Quentin knew just how sentiment could swiftly turn to truth. As they began to catch up to Harriet, he called out her name in greeting.

“Watson! Harriet!” Quentin was amused at the lack of acknowledgement. She must have her buds again he mused to himself. He chose to listen to her for a moment as she sang, picked up the tempo, and winked at Jim. As Quentin stopped in front of her and took her by the hand into an impromptu waltz Jim smiled slyly. 

Harriet startled, then became full of mirth as she became an active participant to the dance. It didn’t last long and left them both full of laughter at the applause from the others who were participants in the charity walk. Jim came up to them and congratulated them on a wonderful show of spontaneity and as agreed, stayed as Quen’s wingman.

The things he did sometimes to set things in motion.

“So, who’s your friend Quentin?” Harriet asked, curiosity clearly piqued.

“Harriet, this is Jim,” Quentin then looked to his friend. “He’s a right bastard sometimes, but you learn to love him.”

“Apt, and true.” Jim smiled deprecatingly before he schooled his face into obvious mock-seriousness. “My pleasure, young Harriet. Would you like to know that Quen here has oathed his fealty to only you, and if he does not get a kiss from your fair lips come first light he swore he would perish?”

Harriets laughter bubbled bright between the three of them. She took both men’s offer of their arm and then turned her face toward Quentin.

“Whatever will I do with you? Why do I feel like Alice all of a sudden between The Mad Hatter and The Hare?”

“Because you are my dear,” JIm answered her. “Shall we be off to finish our course and go to tea?”

“Most definitely! March Hare, my dearest Hatter, lead me onward!” A thoughtful look crossed Harriet’s face. “Isn’t it funny that the Hatter went insane due to the hair of the Hare?”

“Actually, Alice, it was mercury that did my poor mind in...” Quen pulled out the Holmes charm. “And your fair beauty does much to restore it.”

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake Quen!” Jim interjected. “That will get you nowhere with this beguiling creature, will it poppet?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harriet mused. “Words, even in character, spoken from the heart are still sweet.”

“Ugh!” Jim pulled a face. “Sentiment. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Told you... right bastard.” Quentin stage whispered into Harriet’s ear.

“He is not, funny is what he is. Playing at the fool to make you look like the catch.”

“Oh, she’s good Quen.” Jim sidled back and took her arm once more. “Brilliant as a matter of fact. Just brilliant.”

They spent the next few hours finishing the walk and enjoying the stroll to the cafe where Quentin had first met Harriet just the other day. 

“So Jim, you visiting Quentin?” Harriet asked as she sat. “Or are you here for nefarious mischief?” 

“Mischief, always.” He responded. “Quen here could tell you that. Oh the things we have gotten up to in these halls!”

“Are you telling me my advisor is a troublemaker?”

“Jim, enough now.” Quentin mock-scolded. “Leave some things for her and I to talk about on our first date, would you?”

“First date?” Harriet gasped as she blushed brightly. 

“Well, I was hopeful you’d go out with me, maybe?” Quentin played at being uncertain. In truth he was a bit uneasy, but it was better he then Jim. “I know it’s a bit unorthodox, but I thought it might be a possibility. Would you like to?”

“Well, yes, I suppose.” Harriet rolled her eyes at the non-committal tone in her own voice. “Yes, Quentin, I’d love to got on a date sometime.”

“That’s settled!” Jim said happily. “Now, why don’t you to finish up here, and I’ll be off to take care of a few things. If Quen isn’t on his best behavior, just tell me alright?”

“Will do Hare!” 

Harriet shone brightly, almost blindingly, Quentin thought. This wouldn’t be horrible, but he would have to take care. He knew John would hide his body and he would never be found if Quen let anything happen to her. He also knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he quite possibly now landed into that category. Jim could not be the one to woo her. 

No, she was too sweet, Jim would sully her if allowed to get his hands on her. No, he needed Jim to find other sport, and if that meant him standing in that gap to protect her, Quentin would.

How to do it without causing hurt was the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of her week had gotten away from her, Quentin could tell. It seemed as if Harry was already miles away from their current conversation. Finally, he closed the rough draft for her thesis proposal and quietly waited for Harry to notice that he had stopped speaking. A minute and a half of silence later, he realised that she was working through something, not just in a daydream. 

Harry had a similar look on her face that Sherlock took quite often when he catagorised things and placed them within his mental lattice. Intrigued, he allowed Harry a few more minutes while he finished his tea before he gingerly brushed the top of her hand with his. He didn’t want to startle her process, whatever it was. She was very lovely this way, he mused. Eyes softly unfocused, her pupils moved minutely as she worked internally. Mouth just slightly open. 

Receptive.

Not for him, he’d get his face smashed in by John and he knew it. There was still the matter of him trying to seduce her slow enough that it seemed realistic to Jim, but could be lengthened out enough to never finish before either party could get hurt. Too much was at stake. Both of their siblings were in a relationship together. Even though she didn’t know who he was to Sherlock, he knew John personally already before meeting her. 

Maybe he should go to them for practical advice. 

Well, Sherlock at any rate, on how to handle said Watson in front of him. Their relationship had started similarly, though John _had_ gone off to Afghanistan to serve. Quentin, as well as Mycroft, knew the real reasons why John had chosen to retire, but they never whispered it to their brother. 

But Harriet, she was so serious, intellectual, sort of cut-throat when it came to her studies even. He realised that she didn’t always eat and was prone to headaches, so he had bribed her three times this week by sharing a quick meal in his cubby of an office in between her lectures and trips to the library.  
For all of the tenacity she exuded academically though, she was the opposite with attention. 

Unfortunately for him, he found that quite endearing. 

Which brought him back around to his own thoughts of her as he squeezed Harry’s hand. At that moment he knew he might be the one, in the end, to get burned. This web could become quickly tangled and he really could not have that happen. He was here undercover, now he was assigned to her, and in a position to spend a great amount of time together. This screamed catastrophic, yet here he sat, his hand over hers, smiling like an idiot.

“Harry?” Quentin finally spoke. “Harriet?”

Lost for a moment longer, she finally snapped back into the here and now.

“Oh! I’m sorry Quen!” Harry furrowed her brow. “I got off on a tangent. The lattice work is going to be hell to set up isn’t it?”

“Not so much. Continue your research, and start looking for candidates to work on your team. Actually, there was something I wanted your opinion on, though. If you like, I could help you thin out a few of the bioengineering students at our next meeting.”

“That would be wonderful. The prospective list I have to ask is daunting. I don’t know half of them...”

“Well I do so that’s settled. Now for the big question, what are you doing Saturday night? There’s going to be an all night marathon of Doctor Who if you’d like to go.”

“I’m so sorry Quen,” She looked down towards the table. “I’m not going to be here this weekend. Going to visit my mum since my git of a brother is always too busy.”

“Oh, I see.” Quentin didn’t have to act to seem crestfallen. That was worrisome. “Well another time then?”

“Absolument!”

“Hey there, no stealing from your elders!”

“Allons-y! Geronimo!” She giggled into a wide smile, leaned over the table and got within a few centimeters of his face. “Oh, but your my Doctor! Why wouldn’t I tease you?” 

Quentin took advantage and popped a chaste kiss on her mouth, then smiled smugly as he sat back.

“Stop taking the piss and let’s finish this so you can go for your little holiday, Watson.”

“But-”

“Work Watson. After all, I’m your Doctor and know what’s best.”

In reality, he had no clue. 

“My, my, my Quen. You two look awfully cozy.” Jim surprised Quentin when he leaned over and then rested his head on Quentin’s shoulder. “How are you today, little Miss Alice?”

“Jim! Fine, actually. Going to visit my mum so I’m out of here this weekend, which is why the early meeting. Means you can take my Doctor here to the marathon on Saturday and eat copious amounts of popcorn for me.”

“Oh, he’s _your_ Doctor now is he?” Jim smiled even wider. “Quen, you cad. You’ve been holding out on me. Tell me, have shown her your TARDIS?”

“Mori!” Quen rolled his eyes as Harry laughter turned even harder. “Next you’ll be asking if I’ve sonic’d her or shown her my- no you know what. I’m not giving either of you any more ammunition. Behave!”

“But Quen, I’m just getting started -” Jim glibly quipped. 

“That is exactly what I’m afraid of. How about you help by getting us tea and sustenance, then joining us?”

“Always happy to oblige,” Jim winked at Harry as he stood back up. “Tea and sustenance right away, Doctor!”

As Jim walked away with a flourish, Quen couldn’t help but to join in Harry’s laughter. The situation was more than absurd but it felt so nice to have peers he could almost be himself around. Even if one was under his watch and the other sly like a fox.

It had also been a good thing Jim had shown up when he did. Quentin realised that he would have to be very careful with Harriet from now on. It didn’t help that even though they were both now studying the draft, her foot found his under the table. Neither did meeting her eyes as he glanced up and to be greeted with the small shy smile that ghosted her lips.

The three of them stayed for a few hours and discussed her draft, the A.I. lattice she was hoping to have created, and what she hoped it would accomplish. Jim was very interested and pushed her to think about some of the things that might need to be flushed out which was very helpful. After all Quen couldn’t help her very much in that respect being her advisor, but he could be her sounding board. This made him even more glad that Jim had popped in to the cafe that afternoon. 

As they parted ways, Jim and he back to the manor, Harriet back to her place, Quentin almost felt a little guilty for the way they left. It had been him that kissed her, and she had acknowledged it by lightly flirting back. 

“Oh Quenny, my boy, why so down?” Jim looked deprecatingly at him. “Seems like she likes you! Should I pass her a note from you next time? Are we back to blushes and sighs? Take her already! Date her, shag her, make her yours. She’s gagging for it you know. Just a little shy is all-”

“Jim, no. Stop, don’t talk about her like that. It’s vile.” Quen stopped dead and looked at his friend. 

“Seriously, I tried to ask today. This is not for your entertainment, you know.”

“Quentin, everything is for my entertainment. The whole world will be my playground; one day.”

“I’m sure it will Jim, but she’s too good for either of us,” Quentin looked toward his shoes. “We both know that Mori. Let’s end this game and stay friends with her, shall we? I’ll not pursue, neither will you. All right?”

“Now, now, you can’t go and change the rules of engagement in the middle of the game. I’ll tell you what, I’ll help things along in a fashion you’ll be comfortable with, all right? You’ve been in a holding pattern far too long my friend. James has no idea what this is doing to you, does he?”

“Can we not go through this again?” Quen was just too high strung, he never quite lost control of his temper, but Jim seemed to be working overtime to piss him right off. “James knows the score, so do I. It is my choice that I’m loyal to him Jim, mine.”

“I’m just wondering if it’s good for you is all, I’m just concerned. Harriet is here, sweet, very much intellectually stimulating, you enjoy her company. Is it so horrible I want my friend happy?”

“No, it’s not.” Quentin winced. “Thank you for trying to help me, Mori, really.”

Jim put his arms around Quentin then pulled him into a hard hug. 

“Anything for my friend. Anything.” Jim smiled and released him again. “I say Thai tonight Doctor, what do you think?”

“Mori-”

“All right! Quentin, does Thai sound decent for tonight?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harriet practically vibrated in her seat. John had called last minute and saved her from going to their mum’s house. She did miss her, they had hardly seen each other recently, but going to finally see John in London? She was so happy to have him home and well. Thanks to Sherlock he seemed so much better, so full of life again.

King’s Cross was busy that evening, people going elsewhere or coming back. They agreed to meet at the Patisserie to purchase some form of sweets for them to share once they were back at Baker Street, but as she expected John and Sherlock weren’t anywhere to be seen. Harry just sighed good naturedly and went to choose all on her own what would be in their treat box. They could suffer if they didn’t like what she chose. 

In the end, the two men were only ten minutes late and able to have a choice in what went into the order. 

Harry laughed and hugged them both close chatting between them until they were almost home before Sherlock was messaged. Thankfully it was by Lestrade to let the two of them know he’d be there momentarily with the cold cases for Sherlock to work on over the weekend. They decided that he should continue on while Harry and John stopped for their order that was waiting at Angelo’s. She had yet to eat there, so John had promised to order it for take away her first night in.

“So tell me about it.” John finally broached the subject he was certain he was hoping would be a non-issue. “You’re all aglow so you must be dating him now. Am I right?”

“Wrong! But he did kiss me.” Harry giggled at the face her brother made. “It was sweet. Sisterly. Very cute actually. There could be possibilities there, but not now, times not right. I’m not ready and I know it. I need to finish this first then if the spark is still there... well I guess we will see.”

“You are done in, truly falling aren’t you.” John stopped and looked at her. “It’s all right if you have feelings for him. I might have to hurt him though if he breaks your heart. Quentin would be an idiot if he doesn’t realise how lucky he is to have your attention.”

“Well you are lucky, Johnny.” Harry sighed. “You have your mad man and you are so happy.”

“You will be too, sis. Took me a while didn’t it? You’ll know when it’s right, and if it’s with Quentin, well that’s your choice isn’t it?”

“I have a feeling if Jim has anything to say about it, we’ll be snogging by Bonfire night!”

“Jim? Friend of yours in your course?”

“Friend of Quen’s... Known each other for ages apparently.”

“Well, maybe this Jim is happy to see his friend happy.” John smiled in a tight lipped way as he took Harry’s arm tighter into his. “Like I’m happy to see you happy. Couldn’t ask for anything better than that, could I. Plus, I know Quentin, he seems very brilliant, kind, and hardworking.”

John wished he could be more forthcoming, but he knew, if they did become serious, Quentin would have to cross that hurdle only after he received clearance from M. Then there was the sticky situation with James and their on-again off-again affair. He had watched it tear at James and Quentin both and hurt for his friends, but he would not allow that to damper his happiness for his sister. She was a brilliant beautiful woman and deserved the whole world as far as John was concerned. Then again, she was his baby sister, so who could fault him. 

They walked companionably until they reached Baker Street, laden with dinner and a limoncello sponge made especially for Harriet’s visit by Angelo himself. John called upstairs to Sherlock, but as usual, he did not answer nor come to help. He just looked over his shoulder and shrugged at Harry who shook her head, then they both heard the lilting noted welcoming them both home. John would have to tease the man later over his obvious act of sentiment.

The debacle over Quentin could wait, John finally decided. He’d let Sherlock know of the interest between the two siblings and let it run it’s course. Possibly. For now he had his sister for a full forty-eight hours and planned to make the most of it. He knew Sherlock had worked it out that John wanted to make this about her this weekend and it seemed as if he was enthusiastically on board. 

At least for the time being.

“Sherlock, come join us!” Harry stated brightly from the kitchen. 

John had seen to it that the equipment on the kitchen table had been moved to their shared desk. He found it actually didn’t bother him that is was their either. John decided he might even allow it to stay there, and to have the messier experiments still done in here. Something to discuss later though. For now it was just nice to have his sister try to coax Sherlock to eat.

“So what do you want to do this weekend, sis?”

“Maybe some shopping tomorrow, if you can handle it. Old booksellers and the like if you’d show me around? Maybe hit your pub for QI; they still have their quizzes on Saturdays right?”

“Quizzes? Mundane!” Sherlock added into the conversation as he joined them. “What about a trip to meet Molly, the pathologist we know down at Bart’s? I’m sure the two of you would get along fairly well.”

“Oh! I’ve wanted to meet her, but I figured, you know, she has a life too. Outside that of helping you smuggle body parts to experiment on doesn’t she?”

John laughed heartily at the sentiment, so much so he almost choked on his puttanesca. 

“I assume so, but she is very engrossed with her work. Molly might want to go do feminine things as well, shopping and the like as you just mentioned. With the raise in your coloring from the previous discussion, one can clearly see that you might be embarrassed to take your brother to help you shop for your underpinnings. Even more so now, as the immediacy speaks of the possibility of a new lover-”

“Sherlock...” John’s voice held heat in it’s warning.

“No, John, it’s fine.” Harry might have been two shades pinker but she held her voice and ground. “Sherlock is right on all counts, and I’m a grown up, we all are. It may not be reasonable to be talking about my love life at dinner, but it is something to think about. Could you ring Molly for me? Maybe she can meet us?”

“Will do.” John resigned himself. Sherlock would owe him terribly tonight. He’d have to remind Sherlock of why people don’t discuss each other’s sex life at the dinner table. 

Again. 

“I’ll message Molly after dinner.” Sherlock supplied helpfully. “Need to contact her about part of a cold-case already, so tacking on this request for feminine shopping will be quite easy.”


End file.
